heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Useriel Visits Unda
Or, The Un-Creative Game Name Useriel has landed on the planet Unda on a secret mission; assassinate Arethusa. The weapons that will allow you to do so will be provided in the course of the mission. You have with you four Rennite volunteers. Good luck! You are on a tropical island. There are no Daemons in sight. Arethusa's fortress is a few miles to the south. There is a vacant boat on the shore. Useriel climbs into the boat with his teammates, heading south and on high alert. Coming from the East is a small boat similar to your own. It sends you a radio signal, which reads, "Unidentified ship, you will identify yourself now. In the name of Arethusa. All fire! I rolled a 5, which is a hit with my halo ray torus. A Goblin stumbles out of the ship, dead. The Rennites are all armed with melee weapons, and will not be of any use unless you are boarded. A Shaytan with a Firespitter opens fire, rolling a 6. A Rennite loses 54 (?) health. (74). I get the boat running straight at theirs, and fire again. Miss. The Shaytan fires again (5). The first Rennite dies. "I die free!", he shouts at the end of his noble life. His wife and five children will mourn today. The other volunteers board the vessel and overpower the Shaytan. It surrenders. (I hate it when my allies die, but it's for the greater good...) Kill the Shaytan. (If i have to shoot it dead, i rolled a 2 and missed... if melee, i rolled a 4). Tie the boats together and drive on. Nah, you can put the gun up right on it's head and kill it instantly. You continue on your journey. As you approach the island, you recieve an SOS signal coming from a small island to the West. It would be a very minor detour. There could be a hundred daemons there (speaking of which, only five to kill a Seven?). The mission comes before traps/civilians. You continue onward. In the distance, you see a particularly large Daemon Iron-side boat. But for now, four Ammut leap on board the ship. The first one is hit twice by the Rennites; it is stuck down by their Blueblades. One charges towards you. Useriel takes flight to fight another day, carrying as many Rennites as possible with him. What? They have wings, you know. What? Drat, I forgot that you could fly. Fine. You could carry two Rennites with you, but the last one got '''eaten alive' by hordes of angry Ammuts and Kappas. Now you're airborne. But where will you fly? The Rennites are weighing you down...'' Whoever dropped us up intended to pick us up... i hope... so i head for them. If they're in orbit, remember i can make an oxygen-retaining field (though i don't need it myself). Also, i can change my mass to almost zero with the same upthrust, so the rennites will make little difference. The Angeli ship that dropped you has been destroyed by Daemon fire. You are stranded on Unda without a ship, and you can not reach the speeds necessary to reach another planet. Eh, let's dive bomb their base with the anti-matter self-destruct on then. Despite the Rennite's loud protests, you crash into the Daemon base. Roll a die to determine whether your self-destruct detonated successfully. If you roll a 1 or a 2, it failed. Anti-matter always detonates successfully... Not if it is not released successfully. Besides, you might miss. I'm half-computer, dammit. Also, it's impossible for it NOT to be released if i crash. Fine. You destroy the base. However, Arethusa was not in the base at the time of the detonation. She lives, and now the Angeli Grand Fleet needs a new operative. GAME OVER Category:Games